Rayne Return's Home
by Athena Dragonseeker21
Summary: Athena Rayne Danvers left home at 13 and is now coming back to Ipswitch. Will she forgive Pouge for what he did or will a new evil or an old evil prevent that from happening. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I have been away from Ipswitch, Massachusetts since I was Thirteen years old. My name is Athena Rayne Danvers. I prefer to be called Rayne. I am going to be turning 18 in a month that is why my mother is making me go back to Ipswitch. She is also making me go to Spencer Academy with my brother and his friends. Yippee ( did you hear the sarcasm there.) Something about wanting to keep me safe or something like that. I don't want to go back because of one Pouge Perry, but here I am on a plane back to Ipswitch. I just hope that I can ascend, go there, and and leave before I fall for Pouge again. I can believe that it is time for both of us to ascend already. It seems like just yesterday we were kids.

**Flashback**

"Come on baby girl," Reid laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Reid," Rayne exclaimed. "The cliffs are a thousand feet up."

Tyler Simms had just turned thirteen and now all of the sons of Ipswich had  
their powers. They had decided to jump off the Marble Head cliffs as for fun  
and to test their powers.

"It's okay Rayne. You can come down with me," Pogue offered. He gave  
her a light smile and Rayne could have sworn her heart would burst.

"Ummm, okay," she said shyly. She walked up to the second oldest son and  
allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist. A light blush spread across her  
cheeks as Caleb, followed by Reid and then Tyler jumped off the cliffs.

"Ready baby girl," Pogue smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Just don't let go," she told him nervously.

"Don't worry. I promise not to let go," he said as they leaped off the  
cliffs.

At first she had her eyes closed but then built up the courage to open them.  
Rayne couldn't make out the ground since the fog was so thick. Suddenly, she  
felt her hand slip out of Pogue's.

"Pouge," she screamed. Rayne waited; anticipating the pain when she's  
hit the ground but she didn't and then she felt the ground under her feet.  
She looked at the boys; all of them had their eyes black as night and then she  
realized they had used to save her. She ran and hugged her brother.

"Rayne," Pogue said hesitantly. She could see the guilt on his face.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let go."

Rayne just turned back to the boys and told them she wanted to go home; not  
noticing the look of pain on Pogue's face when she ignored him.

*end flashback*  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant character's. But I do own Athena Rayne Danvers. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**Rayne's P.O.V.**

Flight 252 to Boston Will be landing in 5 minutes so please take your seats and fasten your seat belts. Well here I go almost back goodie ( note my sarcasm.) I guess I better call Caleb so he can be there when I get off the phone.

**Rayne: Hey Caleb, my plane lands in in hour in Boston.**

**Caleb: Which you know is it?**

**Rayne: It's flight 252. Your around the guy's aren't you?**

**Caleb: Yes I am.**

**Rayne: Ok I'll see you in a few then. By the way thanks for not telling them and everything.**

**Caleb: It's no big deal mom I'll go pick that up in a few ok I love you and I'll see you in a bit.**

**Rayne: The guy's are getting nosy huh ok well I love you to and see you in a few. Bye.**

**Caleb: Bye.**

Well that is taken care of now to just enjoy the rest of my flight. NOT.

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

"What do you want Reid? "Caleb said as he hung up the phone.

"Nothin dude who was that? " Reid asked me.

"It was my mother she needs me to go pick up some stuff for her in Boston I'll see you guy's later."

The guys watch him walk away and hey are thinking something is up.

**P.R.T'S. P.O.V.**

"I think we should follow him and find out what is really up with him because he can't lie for shit." Reid said.

"I agree man let's go you guy's take the Hummer and I'll take me Bike ok." Said Pouge.

"Alright man lets go." Said Tyler.

The airport was packed and crowded as usual when the boys tried to locate Caleb. They had followed him all the way to Boston and were surprised when he parked at the airport but had lost him in the crowd of people there.

"Where is he," Pogue asked.

"I don't know," Tyler answered.

"I think I saw him go that way," Reid pointed. They walked towards a gate where passengers were coming out.

"There he is," Tyler said, spotting Caleb hugging some girl.

"Who's that,' Pogue asked.

"Don't know," Reid smirked, "but we're gonna find out." Reid walked towards Caleb and the mysterious girl. "Hey man, who's this? You've been hiding out on us?"

"Reid, it's not what you think," Caleb sighed.

"Of course it isn't," Tyler laughed. "It's good to see you again, Rayne. I missed you."

"Wait, Rayne! As in you sister," Reid exclaimed.

"Good to see you still remember me blondie," the girl laughed.

"Damn girl! How have you been," Reid asked giving her a warm hug.

"Good, I-," she stopped in the middle of her sentence when her eyes met with his. Pogue. She held back the tears threatening to come when she watched him leave without so much as looking back at her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. I do own Rayne Danvers though. I also have another author writing this with me and this persons name is Kris Knight. I may add more OC's later.**


End file.
